Return
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Loki goes back to Asgard after his journey into the abyss. He pays a visit to Sif. LokixSif Oneshot Pre-Avengers


**Return**

Sif was sitting at her desk in her bedchambers, her hands resting on the mahogany surface into front of her. She had papers on the desk, but they were of little importance right now.

All she did was stare at the wall in front of her, thinking of Loki, who had fallen into the abyss just few months before.

She never truly got over it; it all happened so suddenly. And she hated him for it. All of this could've been avoided had he not let go of the staff keeping him up. No, he allowed his hand to loosen the grip on the staff and fell deep into the abyss.

Sif was not sure what happens to those who falls into the abyss, but she had a pretty good feeing that he was dead. It was an abyss after all.

She sighed, picking up a paper and staring at it.

It was from when she was a small girl.

Even at a young age, she dreamed of becoming the first maiden warrior, even though her parents—especially her mother—disproved of her goals.

The drawing she now held in her hands was a drawing of a young girl, wielding a sword and shield.

Sif smiled it; it was pretty awful. There were no details at all, and she colored outside the lines. Still, she was happy that she was able to make that little girl's dream a reality.

Her eyes turned to her sword and shield, resting against a wall not too far from her bed.

She allowed her childhood memories to fill her mind.

She was brought back to reality when there was a slight knock.

Sif turned around and gasped.

Standing in her doorway, his knuckles pressed against the frame, was Loki, smiling his usual smile, as if he had not been gone for months.

"Miss me?" He asked.

Sif rose from her seat, unable to form words.

Her hands were over her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes.

Loki was taken aback by the sight of her tears.

"I thought you were dead…" She cried. "Have… have you seen your parents and your brother?"

"Yes, I have," Loki replied. "Mother is in tears as we speak. Father has forgiven me for what has happened. Thor was ecstatic to see me." He chuckled. "And what about you?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

Sif wiped her tears and smacked him across the face.

"What was that?" He asked, putting his hand to his now red cheek.

"You bastard! Do you know the pain you put your family through?" She yelled. "Why did you let go?"

"I… I…"

"Your parents, your brother, they were so devastated. And…" Her voice lowered. "So was I."

Loki did not expect this from her.

Sif covered her mouth as more tears emerged from her blue eyes.

She pressed her against Loki's chest and sobbed.

"Why?" She mumbled. "Why did you do this?"

"It was…" He tried to think of something good to say. "I don't know."

Sif stared hatefully up at him. Damn him for being so tall, she thought bitterly. _Wait, why I am cursing him for being tall? That's not his fault. Everything about him I hate. I hate him. _"I hate you," she spat.

That hurt—Loki would never admit it—but that hurt.

"You don't mean that," he said with a grin; it was easy for him to mask his pain and fears.

"How dare you stand there with that grin?" She yelled. "You…" She sobbed into her hands. All she wanted was for him to leave. She wanted him to just leave her alone, or better yet, leave Asgard all together. He didn't deserve their love, not after what he had put them through. Yet part of her didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay; she wanted him to engulf her into his arms, and allow her to cry until she ran out of tears.

Loki's grin faded away, and he watched her intently.

_This is was mistake,_ he thought. _Maybe, I should leave. No, I don't want to leave. I'm going to stay here, until she kicks me out, anyway. _

"What happened to you anyway?" Sif finally broke the silence.

"Hmm? "

"I mean, what happened when you fell into the abyss? Obviously you didn't die."

"Are you sure about that?" He smiled. "Perhaps, I'm a zombie."

"Stop it," she chuckled. "Now, tell me."

Loki thought about it. In the abyss, he had met so many creatures, so many different people. He made many shady deals with them, and this was not something he wanted Sif to know. She did not need to know that he was building an army.

"Nothing, much. I landed in a kind of realm, where I stayed for a bit. It took me a while to find my way back here, but I did," he said. "Oh, no, no, don't start crying again."

Sif wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry. I'm angry, and I'm happy. I'm angry at you for all this crap, but I'm happy you're back."

Loki couldn't stand it when people cried, especially if what was someone who he would rarely see cry.

Her eyes were red and puffy, as she had been rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Sif, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk, but, seriously, stop crying."

Sif scowled. "Shut up." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Loki's brain was hammering when his lips came into contact with hers. Before she could pull away and apologize for her actions, Loki's arms snaked around her waist and deepened the kiss.

He pushed her onto her bed, his hand trailing over her thigh.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"Did you?" She asked.

"More than you can possibly imagine. Won't you return the favor?"

She laughed. "I did miss you."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Loki held Sif in his arms, his face flushed with exhaustion. One hand was clutching onto her red ribbon, and the other was on her back. Her head was cuddled against his chest.<p>

"I'm so glad you're alive," she said.

"So am I." He kissed her forehead.

Loki stared up at the ceiling, wondering if his future actions would be a mistake. He had an army building up right at this very moment. Sif would understand.

He was doing this for the good of mankind. They needed a strong ruler, and only he could give that to them.

Rather than dwell on this now, Loki laughed and engaged in conversation with the girl in his arms, asking her how much she cried over him; she responded by scowling, hitting him in the chest, and giving him another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
